SelfConclusion
by softy 45
Summary: "Settle precious, I know what you're going through, because minutes before you got here, I was gonna jump too." We all flirt with the tiniest notion of self-conclusion in one simplified motion. The trick is that you're never supposed to act on it, no mater how unbearabl this misery gets.


**I plan on this being a one-shot, but if I get like 5 reviews telling me to turn it into a story, I will. I really enjoyed writing this. It's based off of the song Self Conclusion by The Spill Canvas. Hope you enjoy reading it!**

It was dusk, and his raven colored hair blew slightly with the wind as he stared at the rocky waters below. The jagged edges of the boulders looked peaceful, unmoving against the rapids. His emerald eyes stared at his fateful doom. This was the time he would finally succeed with his plans. He would jump. Lose himself in the current and never be found. Death was calling him. He was hesitant but still brought his feet closer to the edge.

He didn't see the beautiful girl behind him. Her pale blue eyes watched him, annoyed that someone was there to ruin her plans. She knew what he would say. That she was just a stupid little girl. That's what everyone thought.

"Oh Clare, that's not the way to handle things."

"Oh Clare, you're life isn't that bad."

"Oh Clare, suck it up."

Her small hand pushed her auburn locks away from her face and she got close to the boy in front of her.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have plans to die tonight, and you are directly in my way and I bet you're gonna say it's not right," she said, her voice laced with venom. The boy, Eli, jumped at the sound of her angelic voice. He was captivated by her beauty. Why would someone like her want to die? She looked normal, dressed in a floral shirt and jeans, her eyes boring into him. He turned his pink lips up into a smirk.

"Excuse me, miss, but do you have the slightest clue of exactly what you just said to me, and exactly who you're talking to?" He watched as the girl folded her arms across her chest, sighing.

"I don't care, you don't even know me." He thought about what she had just said. The girl had a point. They didn't know each other, but something in him wanted to know everything about her. It had to be a sign right? Her showing up the second before he was going to leap.

"I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully." Clare eyed him. Something intrigued her. She didn't know if it was his dark clothing, the way his hair seemed to swoop perfectly, his eyes, or the fact that he wanted to know her.

"Well I don't see that happening, now if you would please move, I have plans." She tried to step closer to the cliff, but Eli grabbed her elbow. She flipped her head around, and if looks could kill he would be dead twice over.

"Before you do, what's your name?"

"Clare."

"Well Clare you want to know something?" His face was so close to hers and if this was a movie, her lips would be on his.

"Your name?" Sarcasm dripped from her words, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"It's Elijah, but call me Eli. Anyway, do you want to know what I was really going to say?" He let go of her arm trusting that she would step from the edge to him. When she did his smirk grew wider.

"Do I have a choice?"

"You could just run and jump before I spoke, so yes, I would say you have a choice."

"Your sarcasm is quite annoying Eli. You have two minutes, go." She held up her wrist as if she was wearing a timer. "One minute, fifty-five seconds..."

"You got me thinking about something. We all flirt with the tiniest notion of self conclusion in one simplified motion. You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it, no matter how unbearable this misery gets." They both sat down on the cement, looking into each others' eyes.

"You make it sound so easy to be alive. But tell me, how am I supposed to seize this day when everything inside me has died?" Clare's voice was soft and she slightly turned her head away from Eli.

Everything in her life was broken. Darcy was raped, she too attempted suicide. Since then Darcy moved to Africa, and her parents couldn't be in the same room without the conversation turning into a screaming match. Jenna had stolen her boyfriend, and her best friend, Ali, had taken Jenna's side. She was alone, stuck in a giant pit of despair, unable to claw her way out.

"Trust me, girl I know your legs are pleading to leap," he said. He sat there looking into her eyes and thought of something.

"But I offer you this easy choice instead of dying, living with me" He looked hopeful. He was about to save two lives, and he had the chance to spend time with the beautiful person next to him. Clare's jaw dropped in shock.

"Like I said earlier. Are you fucking crazy? You don't even know me!" The words had slipped, but something inside her wanted to accept his offer. She looked over the cliff and noticed that the sun had fully set.

"And how the hell is that an easy choice?" She added.

"I know, but like I said, I'd like to change that soon hopefully." He meant every word he had said. There was just something about Clare that made his heart skip a beat.

"I don't know Eli," she replied with a shaky voice.

"Look, I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough. And all this cliché motivation, it could never be enough." He began to stand up and turned around to head to his car.

"I could stand here all night trying to convince you, but what good would that do? My offer stands, and you must choose." He twisted his head to take one final look at her.

"So, what'll it be, stay or go?"

"All right, you win, but I only give you one night to prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight." She pushed off the ground, taking a step towards him.

"But, I swear to god if you hurt me I will leap. I will toss myself from these very cliffs, and you'll never see it coming," she screamed. Every ounce of happiness he had given her earlier washed away, and once again venom shot through her words. Eli let out a deep chuckle and peered into her baby blues.

"Settle, precious, I know what you're going through, because minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too." Her eyes grew wide. He didn't look like he wanted to jump when she arrived, and his whole speech made it seem as though it had never occurred to him to jump.

"Come on, it's late." With that Eli took Clare's small hand in his and led her to his car. He opened the passenger door before heading over to the driver's seat.

This was a new start for both of them


End file.
